Outcast
by foodutella
Summary: He smiled mischievously, "I saw you first, I knew you first. And I was first in loving you" I stared at him in shock. I stumbled down the floor and uttered words I knew would make him mad, "No. Edward captured my heart, not you." Rated T for swearing.
1. We Meet Again

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)  
~~italized sentences are Bella's thoughts~~

I walked towards the familiar way to our cafeteria with Angela, thinking about his beautiful green eyes

_Ugh, this is so not normal._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

When we were near the cafeteria, I heard low murmurs inside. As curious as I was I opened the door and peeked.

A sight that almost made me laugh appeared beneath my eyes; They were all looking at the people at the left corner with shut mouths.

I, however, gasped since I recalled one person sitting on said table.

_I'll always know that bronze hair anywhere. He is the most beautiful person in the whole world. I will always recognize that face. Even though I saw them just once._

*FLASHBACK*

I stomped my foot down the brakes and stopped by the gas station at Seattle. After paying at the cashier, I stood and leaning at my car door, waiting for my car to be filled with gas.

For less than 5 minutes, I groaned, "I will never go on road trips again." I told myself while rubbing the heel of my hand to my heavily exhausted eyes.

It has been the longest hours in my life. I rode from Phoenix to Seattle. Now just a few more hours and I'll be at home, sleeping.

I smiled at the thought of resting.

_I am so tired. It's like I can't go on._

"I promise myself I will never ever go on a road trip again." I mumbled, thinking that no one's around.

"I thought road trips are fun." A velvet voice whispered.

Surprised, I quickly opened my eyes then unique green-irised eyes met mine. "Hi." I murmured sheepishly.

He smiled, "Hello there."

I was so blown away. The smile he wore would envy guy models around the world. And his lips are perfect so are his eyebrows, nose, cheek, and everything else.

_Is this an angel, I'm encountering?_

I remembered that I should reply, "Yes, I think road trips really suck" I grinned widely when there was confidence in my voice.

"Why is that so?" The Greek God asked me with his perfectly sculpted brow raised.

_Even his eyebrows is perfectly proportioned._

"Well, they do really suck if you drove more than a day without taking a break and not to mention that you're driving alone." I explained.

Listening to myself, I wondered how I still managed to carry on.

"Ahh, I see." He nodded.

Ruining the moment, the indicator click; telling me my truck is filled up.

I frowned. _Can I stay here longer? I can seriously talk to the bronze haired guy in front of me forever._

"I guess this is goodbye then. My siblings would probably hate me if I didn't go there now." He uttered with sadness in his voice.

_Why is he upset?_

"Oh okay. Bye." I said glumly. I waved at him as he walked back to a big Jeep.

My body can't move, my mouth can't talk and my legs can't walk me to my car because my eyes are at the back of his head, hoping that he will wave back or even smile at me.

_I think he'd never look back._

Just before I lost my faith, he turned around before shutting the car door. "Bye. See yah." He grinned and wave.

I smiled and waited until they were out of sight.

_At this kind of world, I will never see him ever again._

I sighed, "I guess I won't see him anymore." I assumed dejectedly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

This is so unbelievable. I thought I can never see him again but now his sitting a few feet away from me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela asked me, fully concerned.

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him and turned to Angela.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." I told her while faking a smile.

Inside I'm nervous.

_Will he recognize me?_

I turned around to look at him again. But he was whispering something to a spiky haired girl on his right.

I frowned.

_He has a girlfriend._

The girl nodded fervently and looked at my direction. I looked down immediately when the blue eyes of the spiky haired girl met mine.

I bit my lip.

_Did that girl saw me staring at the stunning man beside her?_

"Bella, why are you looking down?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, come on let's get our lunch." I pulled her with me to the lunch line.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water. I pulled out my money and hurriedly gave the lunch lady my payment. I glanced back at Angela.

She was staring at me, mouth ajar.

"What?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just surprise that's all."

I shrugged. I didn't ask her why she was surprise. I want to sit down and eat and walk away from here. I don't want to stay here and see him with his girlfriend.

The thought sent me back to panic mode and in a bitter mood.

"I'm just at the farthest table at the right corner." I told her impatiently.

She nodded tentatively.

I sat at the chair that's not facing him and started nibbling my pizza to keep me distracted.

After less than 2 minutes..."Um, Bella, Is something wrong?" Angela asked worriedly. She sat at the opposite of me.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied casually, putting down my pizza.

I don't know, maybe finding a guy you actually thought was really cute has a girlfriend, rocks.

Yeah, right.

"I know something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me. What is it?"

I bit my lip.

_Oh, how Angela know me well._

"Bella, tell me." She begged.

I looked up, seeing Angela pouting.

I sighed in defeat, "Ugh. Fine, just don't tell anyone. Okay?"

Her eyes lit up.

She loves it when I tell her my problems, though at times, she goes ballistic whenever I act in a weird there's-something-hunting me way but this is not that type of strange attitude. And she loves to listen to my predicaments because she wants to help me solve it, too. Angela's not like any girls here at school that shares other people's secrets and surreal gossips.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone. I'm not Jessica Stanley." She smirked while I groaned.

Jessica Stanley. I hate her. At my first day at Forks High, she was the first person to talk to me. I thought she was a great girl and friend. But then when I told her I didn't like Lauren Mallory the cheerleader. She told everyone. And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even Charlie got the "Bella Swan doesn't like Lauren Mallory" story. Jessica told gossips about me too. There was the "Bella is pregnant that's why she moved here" and there was the "Bella has a crush on our jock, Mike Newton. And even her room is covered with pictures of Mike." I'm still a virgin and I don't even like Mike Newton. He's a jerk. I don't understand why most of the girl population here at Forks High has a crush on him.

"So what is it?" Angela asked me seriously.

"Well, did you see the new students when we entered the cafeteria?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yes, I saw them. There were two girls and three boys." She stated.

I nodded, "Did you saw the bronze haired guy?"

"Yup" She answered briefly, wondering what the connection of that guy and my problem is.

"I saw that guy at a gas station in Seattle a few days ago. You know when I drove back here after I spent my spring break at my mom's house in Phoenix. He talked to me while I wait for my truck to be filled up. And " I trailed off.

I don't know how can I explain this to her.

"And ?" She asked me telling me to continue.

"I don't how can I explain this." I confessed. I look at her, waiting for her response.

I saw her eyes widen. "Oh. My. Gosh. Do you like that bronze haired guy?"

"I I don't know " I stuttered and felt my cheeks burn.

"You like him." She presumed.

I stood up, not wanting Angela to know more, "Bye Angela. See yah later." I sprinted to my Biology class, hoping my clumsiness wouldn't make me fall down.

I sighed in relief when I entered the Biology room without injuries.

Luckily, I was the first one to arrive here.

I sat at my usual place, at the last seat at the back.

I pulled out a notebook and doodled at the back page of it while I wait for Mr. Banner and my classmates.

I started to draw random stuff like swirls, circles, lines and those beautiful hypnotizing eyes. Of course, I stopped when I finished 2 very convincing drawing of those orbs.

As the bell rang, my classmates walked through the door and took their seats leaving me with no seat mate. Then I realized that they all have a lab partner but me.

I sighed.

No one would like or even love to be my lab partner.

I'm an outcast here, I'm even lucky to have Angela as a friend.

My friends in Forks High: 1 or 2 (because of Ben, Angela's boyfriend)

Mr. Banner reached our classroom a few minutes later they arrived. He took out things that he will need for our lesson today.

I took out my Wuthering Heights book to keep me company while I wait for Mr. Banner to prepare.

I heard a knock on the door and I didn't bother to look up to see who my unlucky lab partner is since the seat beside me is the only one free.

I heard footsteps approaching. I suppose I need to sit a little further away from my unfortunate seatmate. I put my book away and moved my chair a little bit.

My seatmate slash lab partner cleared his throat. I looked up and saw those certain eyes that I adore.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~


	2. My Favorite Class

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)  
~~italized sentences are Bella's thoughts~~

"Hi. Do you have a lab partner?" The Greek God asked me, his voice rendered me silent.

I took me a few seconds to recover, "Nope. I don't have one."

"Then, may I seat with you?"

"Sure." I nodded, a little breathless.

I'm disappointed.

_He didn't recognize me. Why did I even hope that he would know me?_

I sighed, "I'm such a dork." I muttered, looking down.

I put my hands down my lap.

"What did you say?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Nothing" I lied and shook my head.

He seemed to think for a moment as no words utter out his mouth. Though after a few seconds, he blurted out a question, "Hmm, Are you the girl I saw at the gas station at Seattle?"

_WHAT THE HELL? _

I suddenly looked at his face with a skeptical eyes, "You remember me?"

He nodded. And then he smirked, "You still hate road trips?"

I snickered. "Yeah"

An abrupt euphoria engulfed me and I smiled a small grin.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone..."

Mr. Banner's voice faded in the background since I can't focus on what our teacher was saying and I kept glancing at the stunning person beside me.

He putted down his books and ran his hands through his hair.

_Oh, I wish I could touch his disheveled bronze hair. Or take his hands. Or maybe hug him. Or maybe kiss those lusciously looking lips of his._

I tore my eyes away from him to look at my fidgeting hands, embarrassed at my thoughts. Then, I felt my face flush red.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

I bit my lip and hid under my hair.

_Would it be weird to tell him that I just fantasized about him?_

_Yes. Yes it would._

The battle in my mind went silent as he took my right hand.

I was shocked at what he did but I felt immediate relief when I felt his skin.

I looked up and he was staring intently at me.

I blushed again.

"Oh sorry" He took his hand back, sounding a bit ashamed.

I frowned.

I love the feel of his skin. It soothes me.

I stared back at my hands wondering if he would ever take it again.

I shook my head, self-loathing.

_He would never take my hand. Or hug me let alone kiss me. I'm an outsider here. Who would like me or even love me?_

I stared at my hands longer than I realized because I heard the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

I sighed. I carried all my books and bag to my next class, never bothering to glance back at him. For all I know he'll look ashamed to be beside me.

The rest of my classes past like a blur because of me being distracted by thinking of him.

_Why is this happening to me?_

Now I'm at the parking lot, waiting for Angela. My last class was dismissed early so I'm one of the few people outside.

I took out my keys and put it in ignition while the bell rang.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he with his girlfriend? Or is he alright?

I wobbled my head and scolded myself mentally, _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CARE ABOUT HIM. For goodness sake, he's got a girlfriend._

People started to fill the parking lot while I saw Angela coming out with her boyfriend Ben.

I waved at them reluctantly.

Ben saw me and tugged Angela towards my truck.

"Hi Bells." Angela greeted.

"Hello guys. Angela, are you going to take Ben's car?" I asked, hoping she will.

"Oh please. I know you're ignoring me. Just tell me what it is with this guy."

"Nothing" I lied casually.

Ben cleared his throat, acting all brotherly, "What guy?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about this."

"What talk?" Ben interrupted, no one paid attention to answer his question.

"Ben. You need to go. Remember, you have an essay to do." Angela reminded.

He forgot about what he was asking after they kissed swiftly.

_BOYS; so easily distracted._

Angela pulled away and went inside.

After that, Ben wave at me and went to his car.

I moaned, "Angela, I said I don't want to talk about this."

She sighed, "Fine with me."

I pulled out of the parking lot, knowing Angela, she won't force me to tell her what it is.

We were one block away from her house when she broke the awkward taciturnity, "Sorry Bells. I don't mean to force you like that. Though, if your weirdness goes to a new level I might think to force you again."

I laughed, "I forgive you and I know you'll do it, if needed."

She smiled and paused for a minute. "I have a class with that guy and his sister, the spiky haired girl." She whispered.

"Her sister? What sister?" I stomped on the brakes and looked at her, previous laughter and amusement easily forgotten.

She stared at me, wide-eyed, "Yes. Apparently, I just know the name of his sister since the guy's shy and didn't talk much. But back to her, her name is Alice Mary Brandon Cullen. And she has a unique kind of hairstyle, spiky but elegant."

_The spiky black haired girl is his sister?_

"Is she really his sister?" I asked quietly, making sure of what I heard.

"Yeah"

I shook my head, "I can't believe I thought " I whispered to myself.

"Bella, I know you don't really want to talk about this but you're freaking me out. I want to know but if you really don't want to tell me then it's okay. Call me if you want to talk about it though" Angela said, surprising me because that was an action of the new level of weirdness she's waiting for.

"You're a great friend Angela. If you have time, I'll tell you." I told her cautiously.

"I have time now. I don't have homework or essays that are due tomorrow."

"Fine, let's go inside your house."

"No, let's go to yours"

I raised my eyebrow to her while she shrugged.

_Maybe she just doesn't want anyone to listen in our conversation._

I continued down the road towards my house.

After I parked at our driveway and pulled out my keys, we jumped out of my car and locked it.

Angela chuckled, "I thought you said that you would plant flowers at your front yard." She motioned to our dull flowerbed.

I grinned, "When I told Charlie I'd put flowers there. He said, 'Isabella Marie Swan, You will not touch that flowerbed. I worked hard to make it fertile. And your bad choice of flowers might make it unproductive. So DO NOT TOUCH MY FLOWERBED!' "

Remembering the incident with the expensive flower pot inside my room that Charlie bought, my dad did refused to me planting because the said flower pot didn't last a week alive since I accidentally poured the bathroom cleaner acid that has negative effects on plants and thought it was the water that should be sprinkled to it.

We laughed for an entire minute. I smiled at her and headed to the door.

I went straight to the kitchen, pulling out the leftover pasta last night while Angela leaned against the counter and watched me.

I reluctantly removed the lid and put in the microwave.

I turned around to look at her, "So..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You know, Alice and that guy are not biologically related. They were adopted, all of them are. Well expect for the blond girl and boy." She stated.

I bit my lip.

_I'm really an idiot. I thought that Alice was his brother's girlfriend._

"Bells..?" Angela said worriedly.

"I thought Alice was his girlfriend" I blurted out. I took my face in my hands.

Angela tore away my hands from my face, "Bella do you like this guy?"

I looked down, "I'm afraid so."

She nodded and smiled, "That's what I thought"

The rest of the evening was okay. Angela left after Charlie arrived. After she left, he said that he was starving. Luckily, I already heated our dinner. And then I washed the dishes. After a minute, the phone rang. Charlie answered it, telling me it was Jacob, my best friend. We talked about random things and about the party at the reservation tomorrow, which is Friday (Author's Note: This day is Thursday). As usual I was forced to come. When it was 10:33 pm at our clock I hanged up. And went to change and sleep.

Currently, it is 12:04 am. I can't sleep. I keep tossing around. I can't stop thinking of him. When I shut my eyes I see his face, his smile and his lips.

_What is happening to me?_

I went downstairs to take a medicine that makes a person sleep in minutes.

I lied in my bed and closed my eyes. In just a matter of minutes I fell asleep and dreamt.

My dream was about him. I saw him sitting beside me smiling. I reached for him but he gaped from me and the scene changed. He was now laughing at me. He yelled at me, 'Oh please. Don't get your hopes up. You're not my type.' Then Lauren and Jessica appeared beside him. They laughed with him.

I awoke with a start. I sobbed while I kept chanting in my head that,

_He would always think of me as an outcast._

~END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. New Friend

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

**

BPOV(Bella's Point of View)  
~~italized sentences are Bella's thoughts~~

"Morning Bells" Charlie greeted me while I enter the kitchen.

I waved at him, ducking my head so that he can't see my red and puffy eyes.

Even though after taking a bath I still looked like I've been crying for hours, which is true because after that dream I really sobbed, whimpered and cried.

"Hi Dad," I croaked, slightly wincing when I felt the dryness of my throat.

"Bells, Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I looked up, seeing him sitting at the table looking shocked as he took in my appearance.

I cleared my throat, "Dad? Do I look that bad?"

He blinked a few times and nodded at me, not able to say anything at the moment.

I knew he might think it happened again.

I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

_It was midnight when I-_

I jiggled my head.

_Today's not a good time to relive those dreadful days._

I walked towards one of the drawers where the cereal bars are.

I was about to grab one cereal bar when Charlie spoke.

"Bells, what happened? What's wrong?"

_Um, you wouldn't understand so I'll just say a false alibi._

I turned around and looked at him, "I got dust in my eyes this morning when I opened the window." I lied casually as I turned my back to him.

Don't take me wrong. I don't want to lie to my dad. But he will not figure out if I told him I can't stop thinking about a guy whom I just saw twice and I don't even know his name. And that I dreamed about that guy laughing at me with some of the people I despised. Even I don't get it.

And I know if I told him 'it's nothing', he'll freak out and assume the incident happened again.

_Why could life be so complicated?_

He shook his head and dumped his plate at the sink, "Bella, you should be more careful. Okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

_I'm lucky he didn't question me any further because I really hate to lie._

"I'm going to the station. See you later." He took his coat and went outside.

_That went well. Normally, I look guilty after committing a lie; that's what always tell me off. But maybe because my swollen eyes gave away no detectable emotion and my dry throat masked my quivery voice._

When I heard the cruiser pulled out of our driveway, I sighed in relief and peeled off the wrapper of my cereal bar and took four consecutive bites.

Then, the phone rang. I put down my cereal bar at the top of the counter and fetched the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"Bella, are you still at home? Can I ride with you? Because Ben is sick today and he can't drive me to school. And I still can't believe I was not allowed to stay at his home and take care of him. My mom is actually standing beside me to be sure that I'll call you and ask you to give me a ride to school." Angela rambled.

I giggled while I imagine Mrs. Weber commanding Angela to go to school, because all I know is when Ben is sick Angela is there to take care of him. And she would go on extremes so that she can be with him for there inseparable and more like a package deal; Angela and Ben & Ben and Angela.

"Sure. I'll go there now." I looked at my wristwatch. It's 7:28 am.

"Okay. See you in a few." She hung up.

I put back the phone and took the three more bites of my cereal bar and then,I threw the wrapper in the trash can.

_What a yummy breakfast I had. I thought sarcastically._

I tripped on my way to our living room. Luckily, I was near a chair so I hold on to it until I regained my balance.

I groaned; my balance still hasn't improved through the years.

_If in my afterlife I'm still a clumsy girl I'll complain and whine 'till my voice gets so annoying, and hurt everyone's ears._

I grabbed my bag and keys and opened the door.

I gasped as Alice was standing outside beside Angela. I was clearly surprised as I thought I would see Angela at her house with no one but herself.

Alice smiled at me while Angela waved.

_You don't see this every day._

"Good Morning Bella. Sorry for startling you, we just can't wait for you there in my house, especially if my mom keeps glancing at me." She breathes in and continued, "Anyway, this is Alice Cullen. She's here to ride with us to school. Her car broke and she asked me if she can ride with us. And obviously I said yes to her." Angela gestured to Alice.

"Um, Hi Alice" I smiled at her. And unexpectedly she hugged me.

"I'm so sure that we will be friends." Alice whispered to me.

"Me too" I whispered back to her.

_I suppose Alice is a nice girl. She looks okay, not like those snobby girls in school that wears tons of make-up and she seems to be friendly to me and -_

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we need to go now" Angela said breaking my train of thoughts.

Alice pulled back, grinning and went beside my truck.

After a few minutes, we arrived at school. I parked at my usual spot, at the farthest corner of the parking lot. We were one of the last to arrive but we weren't late.

My first class, English, is with Angela and Alice's first class is Spanish. She hugged us before she left hopping to her first class.

Before Alice stepped in the building she shouted at us, "SEE YOU LATER, MY NEWLY ACQUIRED FRIENDS!"

We laughed a little and grinned; Alice is just full of energy. Just a few minutes ago she told us a detailed explanation on what her room looks like and a very vivid story on how she managed to come to Angela's house exactly on time.

She said she ran 2 miles to get to Angie's house and Alice didn't have a sweat on her body. The reason as to why she did that easily is that growing up with her 'adopted' family, they all see to it that there's a day where they all go out together and spend the day and mostly that day is the weekend and all of them run 10 miles or hike.

It was nice listening to her high-pitched and happy voice. It almost made me feel like I'm normal and nothing bad had happened in my life.

However, the thing that really made me accept her more and awestruck is she never treats me like or looks at me like I'm a freak that doesn't wear designer clothes or a weirdo who doesn't wear make-up and uses worn-out t-shirts and faded-out jeans.

_She's the only one, with an exception of Angela, Ben and my relatives, that treated me like a typical teenager. However if she, Angela and Ben knew my past I'd be the incredible loner in the history of loners._

The rest of the day passed slowly as I was eager to spend my day with Angela and Alice, as I quote her, "my newly acquired friend".

I smiled as the bell rang; telling me it's the start of lunch.

_FINALLY!_

I went outside and saw Alice and Angela waiting for me, "Hi Angie and Ali." I smirked at the nicknames I made while waiting for the bell to ring.

"Angie?" Angela asked, amusement lacing her voice.

"Ali." Alice said, grinning at me.

"Do you like it?" I smiled sheepishly.

They glanced at each other for a second and looked back at me, "WE LOVE IT!" they both shouted in unison.

People stared and whispered as we talk, laugh and walk towards the cafeteria. I ignored them. I don't want to ruin my very typically normal day for this is the only day I got to experience it. And I'm so used with the awkward gawking that I didn't affect at all.

"You guys want to come with me and my sister tomorrow? We're going on a shopping trip in Port Angeles." Alice asked.

"I can't go. I have to take care of Ben." Angela said sadly.

"Sorry Ali. I can't come." I said, faking to be miserable.

I'm not a fan of shopping. I don't buy things that are considered as 'in'. I buy comfortable clothing like sweatpants. And as for shoes, I certainly don't buy or at least wear high heels like other girls. I wear sneakers, most probably a vans or converse shoes, trainers and other comfy shoes. So I am sure I'm not going to like to shop. Especially with Alice because she is currently wearing four inch high heels, purple skinny jeans, a top that I thought I saw outside a store in Seattle and other accessories.

_She is definitely one of those shopaholic girls._

"Oh, okay. But can you guys come with us next week?" Alice asked us, pouting at me.

_How did she do that?_

I huffed in defeat, "Fine. Next week I would come."

Alice squealed, "After shopping you guys can sleepover at my house and we can give Bells a full makeover."

I scowled and stopped walking, "WHAT?"

_I seriously don't want to see my face all decorated by shiny lipstick, mascara, and etc. because that will just remind me of my horrendous past. Once again, I shivered because of the memory._

Angela turned around to face me, "I know you don't like shopping, make-up and other girly stuff but it would be nice to have a girl's night out once in awhile. Come on. Please?" Angela pleaded.

Alice pressed her hands together and mouthed out 'Please. Please. Please.'

"Okay, but the shopping trip must be less than 2 hours and the make-up or outfit should be casual." I uttered helplessly.

_If you only knew, then, you'd all think this is a bad idea._

Alice and Angie grinned triumphantly.

Just on cue, my stomach rumbled, "I'm starving. Let's talk about this later."

I pushed them towards the cafeteria's door and ignored the voice in the back of my head that keeps on saying, 'You'd go back to your crazy ways, Bella. You know you would'.

Wobbling my head, Angela opened the door and Alice walked to the lunch line, skipping her way to it.

I copied her, but I didn't copy the skipping part. Knowing me, I'll end up my face on the floor.

_Ugh, me and my clumsiness._

I grabbed one bottle of lemonade and two pieces of brownies. After that I paid the lunch lady.

Angela was still paying when I looked at her. "Angie, I'll be sitting at the table we sat on yesterday."

I turned around to see Alice pursing her lips while standing and carrying a tray.

"May I sit with you?" Alice stammered.

"Of course" I replied back to her as I started to walk towards the table.

"I thought you will tell me no." Alice muttered when we sat down on the chairs, beside each other.

"Why should I say no?"

"You should disapprove because you just knew me for a couple of hours and you shouldn't trust people immediately."

"I don't know if it applies to you, because it feels like I've known you for years."

My answer to her was full of sincerity for it is really what I felt. She made me feel normal, free of all my adversities and comforted.

She paused for a moment and genuinely smiled at me, "Me too"

"What are you, girls, talking about?" Angela asked from behind.

"Mmm, it's nothing." Ali said smoothly and sweetly.

Just then, a blond boy passed our table.

"Jasper!" Alice called the boy.

The boy stopped walking and turned to face us, "Alice? What are you doing there?"

_Hmm, who's this guy?_

"Alice? Who is that?" I whispered to Ali, taking in his appearance.

He looks like a movie star, a really good looking movie star. His blond hair and well-built body doesn't cover it, he still has great features. But I think he is no match to my bronze haired guy.

Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just claim that that guy is mine? I should never

Alice broke me from my reverie, "This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She gestured to the blond boy standing before us.

My eyes widened, the thoughts of the beautiful boy disappeared for now, "Your boyfriend?" I asked shockingly, earning a nod from Ali.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. You are..?" He questioned while standing awkwardly in front of us.

"I'm Angela. This is Bella. It's nice meeting you." Angie replied since I can't speak at this moment.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just Alice never mentioned you." I managed to utter out while playfully glaring at Ali.

"I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you about Jasper since we kept talking about a lot of stuff."

"Fine, you're forgiven." I smiled,

Alice looked to Jasper, "Will you sit down with us?"

Jasper nodded and pulled out a chair opposite Alice and beside Angela.

We all stared at Alice to explain what happened this morning to Jasper, "Well... that is Angela, the girl I talked with this morning. She's the one that agreed to drive me to school when I found out that my car broke. Since, her boyfriend got sick, we don't have a ride to school. So Angie called Bella. And Bells rode us here. After that, I became friends with both of them."

He nodded and looked at me and Angela, "Thank you for bringing Alice here,"

_He seems polite and serene and a very perfect match for the hyperactive Alice._

I smiled and took a brownie to bite.

I found out that Jasper and Rosalie Hale, his twin sister, are adopted by the Cullen's but they are blood related to Esme, their so-called mother, because their real mom is Esme's cousin. And their mother died after they were born. Jasper and Rosalie's father leaved them after he knew Esme's cousin was pregnant with them. So when their mom was near dying she told Esme, who was with her before she gave birth, to take care of them and watch them grow.

_I wonder if they ever consider in seeing their dad._

All and all it was a sad story but Jasper stated it with a calm expression while my tears were threatening to fall.

_It was the one of the heartbreaking stories that I ever heard, though mine is the most tragic one in my list._

After Jasper's storytelling, Alice changed to much lighter topics like planning for our next week 'girl's night out'. Jasper gave us ideas on how to spend the night at their house like manicuring each other's nails, playing truth or dare and curling our hair. It was surprising that Jasper knew this stuff but I bet it was a result of living with Alice.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, the end of the storytelling and planning. And for me it will be the start of my battle to try not to stare at my gorgeous lab partner.

"Well, see you guys, later. I'm off to my next class." Ali stood up, kissed Jasper on the cheek, waved at us, and walked out.

"I better get going too. It was nice meeting you, Jasper." Angie shook his hand and strolled to her next class.

"What's your next class?" Jasper asked.

"Biology" I answered and stood up.

"What a coincidence, my next class is Health and I know for sure it's right beside Biology"

Nodding, I walked beside Jasper and faked a smile because I know inside I'm so nervous.

"I bet you have a boyfriend here." Jasper accusingly blurted out when we were out of the cafeteria.

I shook my head furiously, "No way... I have been single since I was a born." I reasoned confusedly.

_Why would he think that I'd have a boyfriend with the plain features I have?_

I looked up and I saw Jasper's shocked face.

"Huh. Then it means that he isn't " Jasper trailed off.

"That it means what?" I questioned him curiously.

"Nothing" We stopped walking in front of my classroom, "Well, this is your class. Bye Bella."

I stared at Jasper's back while he walked to the next room.

_Who is the one Jasper referred to as 'he'? Is he someone I know perhaps?_

I stood there for a moment, wondering what the end of his sentence is.

I heard the bell again, telling me I'm late to class. I hurriedly opened the door; finding out Mr. Banner was not there yet.

_Whew. It still didn't start._

I sighed in relief and turned to my classmates who are talking to each other, not caring about me.

I turned to look at my table, finding a person staring at me. He was the guy I have been thinking about all night, the guy I can't seem to forget, the guy who might not be just good inside but beautiful in the outside too.

_Why is he staring? Do I have something in my face?_

I stared back at him as I walk to the next seat beside him.

He raised his eyebrow at me and my staring but I still looked at him, memorizing his features.

_What? It's fair that I gaze to you to since your doing it to me._

I grudgingly tore my eyes away from him while I sat down beside him.

"Hi" I heard the velvet voice whisper to me.

I should response with a witty remark that could make me look all cool and collected but when I looked up, I found myself mesmerized by his glorious face, "Hello to you too." I replied lamely.

"I'm Edward."

_Edward. What a lovely name for a stunning man. It suits him. That name could be my favorite name for my whole lifetime._

I grinned, "I'm Bella." I pushed out my hand at him, hoping he'd shake it.

He grinned back and shook my hand gently.

_OH MY GOSH! His hands so soft and warm. I'd like to touch his hand forever!_

The thought made me feel guilty; since when did I act like a hormonal teenager?

_Um, a hint, SINCE HE APPEARED TO BE THE MOST GORGEOUS MAN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE._

_Ugh, I hate this mind of mine._

I reluctantly pulled back my hand when Mr. Banner entered the room with a DVD player and a TV.

He explained to us the documentary that we are going to watch. He said it was about an endangered animal that is near to extinction and an advertisement that advocates awareness to blah blah blah.

I normally watch or listen this kind of thing but I didn't get to fully understand what he was saying because I was so captivated by the boy sitting right next to me.

When the lights were turned off, I immediately felt the urge to touch him. As if that urge wasn't enough to make me tense, I felt the tension or should I say, the electricity flowing in the air.

I glanced at him, seeing he was sitting like me, sitting stiffly with balled fists and clenched teeth.

I stared at the front, thinking about questions that I want to be answered.

_Does he feel it too? Does he feel the electricity too? Did he felt the warmth I felt when we touched hands? Does he have dreams like mine? Will he talk to me again? What will be his reaction if I told him my dream last night? Am I going to dream of him again? What will he think of me if he saw me crying at night because of him? Am I insane? Why do I have this urge to hug or kiss him? Why do I feel that he's staring at me right now? Is he staring at me right now? Will I never get rid of the feeling inside my heart that aches to talk to him? Do I love him?_

But the real query is '_Will he ever love me?_' I mentally answered the dreaded question with remorse.

_He would NEVER love me. I'm the plainest Jane in sea of people so why would he ever pick boring me? I know that now and I'll know that forever._

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I suddenly jumped from my seat, clearly surprised by the sound of the bell and shocked to know that time was definitely passing quickly when I'm with him.

I looked around and saw everyone, including Edward, gathering their backpacks and books.

I copied them, concentrating to put all my things inside the bag.

I flung my bag at my shoulders and walked out swiftly; never looking back because I know it will only hurt me if I saw those green orbs and remember that he will never ever have strong feelings for me.

I felt my puke rise to my throat and I forcibly swallowed it.

I stepped outside and ran directly to the parking lot, skipping the rest of my classes.

When I was safely inside my car, I took out my phone and dialed the police station's number,

"This is Forks Police Station. How may I help you?" Deputy Mark answered.

"Um, hi this is Bella. May I speak with Charlie Swan, please?" I asked desperately,

"Oh. Hi Bella, I'll give Charlie the phone."

I heard shuffling and finally, the voice of my dad.

"Is everything alright? Are you ok? What happened?" He questioned me worriedly.

"Dad," I took a deep breath and talked, "I feel slightly sick and I can't continue my classes with this urge to vomit and pass out. And I called you to tell or at least call Ms. Cope because I'm already towards our house and I forgot to tell her that I can't attend the rest of my classes."

"I'll call Ms. Cope right away. Do you feel bad enough that you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Take care, Bells. Bye."

I ignited the engine and started to my house.

I blinked back the tears as I slammed my car shut and walked towards our front door. When I was inside my house, I rapidly went upstairs, where my room is.

I was already crying when I turned the knob because I keep chanting in my head the words he said in my dream,

'_Oh please. Don't get your hopes up. You're not my type._'

I wiped the tears away as I enter my room and change into my pajamas.

I slumped in my bed and curled into a ball.

_He's right. He's right that I will never be his type._

I shuddered when I felt the new tears falling.

My phone rang and rang; I didn't bother to answer it, guessing it might be Angela, Charlie or Jacob.

I stood up quickly, making me dizzy.

"I forgot about the party! Jake would seriously kill me if I don't come." I shouted and cursed under my breath.

Going to the bathroom I splashed water on my face and marched to my closet.

Then, I hastily change into my favorite black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I jogged out of my room and found out Charlie was sitting in the couch, in front of the TV.

"Hello, Bells. Are you okay now?"

_Since when did he arrive? Maybe I got so wrapped up on crying that I didn't hear the cruiser park._

I nodded and grabbed my keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm going to Jacob's, dad."

"Uh-huh. Just don't stay there too late. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

I walked out of the door and headed to the person knew I could trust, Jacob, but I'm so focused on forgetting about disappointment that maybe I'll just keep it to myself for now.

~END OF CHAPTER 3~


	4. Party with the Animals

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

BPOV(Bella's Point of View)  
~~italized sentences are Bella's thoughts~~

I parked the car at the front of the Black's house and waited for Jacob to go out. I didn't bother to go inside because I know Billy's sleeping at this time of the day and knowing me, I'll trip and cause things to clatter in the floor.

Believe me, it happen A LOT.

Normally, I leaned outside my door and wait for him but something is stopping me. And that thing was the warm tears flowing down my cheeks.

_Why am I crying again?_

_Well, duh. It's because Edward doesn't like you._

_You aren't sure of that._

_Yes I am._

_How so?_

_He said that you're not his type._

_That was 'dream' Edward not 'real' Edward. So you don't know for sure._

_And is there a reason he'll "like" you?_

_Um uhh...um..._

_There isn't. So stop hoping._

After my mental battle, I bitterly bit my lip to stop the sobs rising from my throat.

I don't know how long I was sitting inside my car but obviously it was a little longer than normal because I heard the knock on my window. It was my best friend, Jacob.

I opened the car door and stepped outside.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob's voice was laced with worry as he saw my tears spilling.

Clearing my throat, I replied, "Hi Jake. Where is the party that you're so excited about?"

I tried to sound enthusiastic but I know the way my voice wavered at first, didn't go unnoticed with Jacob. And I know for sure he's seeing the evident sadness in my eyes and I also know for sure he didn't escape the fact that there were tear-stains in my face.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to "

I cut him off when I heard the word, 'who', come out of his mouth; I know that means 'who's the moron who made you cry? I'll kill him this instant. Just tell me who he is.' I've known Jake long enough to know about that stuff,

"No, No one did this to me. I'm the one to blame for these tears. And to remind you, when I say no one I really really mean no one. So don't jump into conclusions."

I gave him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on. I know it's not your fault."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

_Typical Jake._

"What's his name? Did he give you 'the move' or did he do something I knew would piss you off?"

I was about to answer him but he asked another question.

"Wait, is he like him?"

Hearing the venom in his voice as he asks this, gave me the hint of who he is talking about.

I shook my head and wincing slightly, "No. He did nothing charming or disgusting and he's not like the weirdo I encountered with."

He breathes in, realizing that he wasn't like Ehem, I won't dare to think about that guy ever again he grosses me out. After the incident, I completely loathed him. Again, the almost thought of him made me shudder.

"Well? What did he do?"

I shrugged, "I don't wanna talk about it. Where is the party anyway?" I desperately changed the subject but I know Jacob won't live it down.

"I will not tell you where it is. Come on, let's go in the garage."

I huffed in indignation, "Why won't you just let it go?"

Seeing that I wasn't in the mood to tell him anything he replied, "Fine, I'll let it go. But you do know that I'll ask you later, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know you'll annoy the hell out of me and eventually you will get the info that you need." I rolled my eyes.

_I know from the very start of our friendship, Jacob would be a super-over-the-top brother to me. This was a part of his brotherly act that I got accustomed with, the irritate-you-to-craziness-until-you-talk way._

"Good. And by the way, you're not allowed to drink at the party. Understood?"

"Yes, dad"

"Hey. It's not my problem that you have the Police Chief as your dad and he will arrest me if I let you drink."

I snickered and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"The party is at Embry's house. Do you remember the way?"

"Yup, are you riding with me?"

"Sure"

We went inside my car and head to Embry's.

_It's been a long while since I got into one of Embry's parties. Hope everything still the same, the drinks, games and people are the same that is._

I whined, "I don't want my truck to be remodeled. Jake, I said it a million times already."

He pouted and chuckled, "Whatever, Bells."

I'm currently parking my car at the front yard of Embry's house, which is full of old cars like mine, and along the way Jacob and I argued about my car being remodeled since he said that it looks like 'crap' and it needs to be frantically remodeled. And of course I vehemently refused because I love my truck the way it is.

This truck has been the beast like forever and I intended it to be the same until it broke or shut down.

"How about, we have a bet and whoever wins gets to decide what will happen to your car."

I thought about it for a moment, "What will the bet be about?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and walked of my car; I copied him and strolled towards the door, not bothering to lock the car seeing as no one would ever steal an ancient rusty car.

"Hmm, since Embry is the one throwing the party, we should expect every teenager in town is in there," He pointed at the house. Except the Cullens, I thought and frowned slightly, "and since I'm a good looking guy," I smirked a bit at the statement, he's still the arrogant jerk I know, though, a little forlorn of my Cullen-related thought, "and you also don't look bad yourself." He grinned at me, "We should wager on who will be the one to have the most girls or guys to ask them out."

I sighed, "We both know you will win."

_Who would even ask me out? That would be stupid._

He chuckled, "Come on Bells, this night will be awesome if you would just agree."

We stopped at the front door and I stared at him, pondering about it.

_I suppose a little fun would be okay. But I still doubt I'm gonna win._

I nodded hesitantly, "However, if you would be the one who will win, don't go overboard. Okay?"

He smiled triumphantly and held out his hands, "Deal?"

I shook his hand and a small smile appeared in my lips, "Deal."

The front door opened and the voice of one of the 'party animals', in the reservation, screamed, "OH. MY. GOD, QUIL! BELLS AND JAKE ARE HERE!" Claire shrieked and engulfed me in a bear hug.

I giggled, "Nice to see you too, Claire"

She pulled back and grinned, "How was your Spring break?"

"It was okay."

"Well, mine sucked 'coz "

She was cut off by the infamous member of the said 'party animals', Quil Ateara, " 'Sup guys? Long time no see."

Clearly pissed off of someone interrupting her, Claire grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. No, scratch that, she dragged me to the living room.

When Claire sat down in one of the chairs and I stood in the entryway of the living room with Jacob beside me, I noticed that Embry's house didn't change ever since I went here, which is a couple of months ago. It still has the same beyond repair couch and chairs.

I shook my head, _Some things do never change._

"Hey, the rest of the gang is here" Paul announced,

When I heard his words, I blushed in embarrassment and looked down with a grimace,

_the rest of the GANG; I'm not from the reservation which means that I'm not part of the GANG._

_Ugh, I will so be out of place tonight. It's bad enough, I feel a stranger at school._

Sam, who obviously has seen my reaction, added using a sincere voice, "Bells, you, too, are part of the group or should I say, pack." I cracked a tentative smile at the mention of 'pack', yup their like a pack of wolves, "Don't consider yourself as an outsider. You are one of the best 'party animals' in this universe."

"You are so right. I won't forget that time when Bella shocked us when she drank the 20 shots of vodka without even throwing up or passing out." Embry exclaimed,

They all laughed while I shivered when I remember it with clarity.

*Flashback*

I took the glass lethargically and drank my 20th shot of vodka.

The guys around the room looked stunned.

What? Ever seen a woman drink this much vodka? I don't think so.

Jacob took the bottle and my shot glass, "No more for you, Bells."

And he pulled me off the chair, "I'll get you home"

I didn't fight him because, a) I was too drunk to care, b) I was slipping to unconsciousness, and c) I don't want to pass out in a stranger's house.

And the next morning, I had the worst headache because of it and I can't talk, walk, and even eat.

After that I promised to myself that I will never ever drink vodka or other alcohol beverages again. Albeit, I've done drinking a thousand times during my past.

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head, "That was the second most horrible feeling I ever experienced" I muttered and they laughed more loudly.

I joined the laughter when Embry fell out of the chair because of laughing hysterically.

As the laughing died and small conversations started, I flopped down on the couch next to Emily, Sam's girlfriend.

"How are you, Bells?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm okay too. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." She smiled at me and continued, "We're moving back here tomorrow."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

Emily and her cousins, Leah and Seth Clearwater left the reservation last year because their families moved to Seattle. It was sad but on the bright side of it, they get to visit during weekends or sometimes during Friday nights, breaks and holidays.

Sam, Emily's boyfriend, Embry, Leah's boyfriend, and Anne, Seth's girlfriend, loved them so much that went over there to see them often.

I frowned as the word 'love' was mentioned;

_I would never feel that feeling._

"Yeah, my dad and uncle thought their jobs in Seattle didn't give enough money to cover up the expenses so they decided to move back."

I faked an excited smile as I was still affected of what I thought about a couple of seconds ago.

As per usual, Jacob interrupted us, "Bells, you can chitchat later. Let's go around and let the girls or guys ask us out." He tugged me out of the couch and led me to the back yard.

Jacob pushed me as I turned my head to glance at Emily and mouthed, 'I'll call you when I can'

She nodded and waved at me.

I turned back at front and prepared myself for a very long night.

I groaned.

_I'm so exhausted._

After a few hours of mingling with more than 50 kids, our age, I climbed up the driver's seat.

"How many guys did ask you out?" Jacob sat down on my passenger seat.

I put the keys on the ignition and turned the engine on, "Um, you first."

He grinned wickedly, "10 girls. And that included, someone who was named, 'Leonardo'"

I snickered, "Leonardo? Isn't that a boy's name?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled mischievously.

Then suddenly realization hit me, "Oh. My. Gosh. She was a he."

Jacob laughed and nodded.

I felt the tears fall down my face while I laugh with him,

_A sexual change guy asked him out and she or he is less than 18 years old. Strange yet hilarious because of all the people he asked out it was Jacob. I don't have anything against gays though but just the thought of Jacob's rare awkwardness appearing made me laugh._

When the guffawing died, I pulled out of the front yard and drove to the Black's house.

"You?"

I smiled jubilantly, "I got 15 guys."

His jaw dropped and he didn't talk for 5 whole minutes.

"No way" he uttered with a disbelief in voice.

"Yes way"

"As in like for reality?"

"Yeah, Jake"

"No, really Bells, no joking"

"I'm not joking"

"Tell me the truth"

"That is the truth"

"Stop lying"

"I am not lying"

"Mmm-hmm"

I laughed, "If I'd lie to you, you would know immediately that I'm not telling the truth because I'm a terrible liar"

He shook his head, "Come on, Bells, TELL ME THE TRUTH" He shouted the last part, half playful and half serious.

I parked the car in the driveway of the house and looked to him, "Jacob, I'm not lying. There were 15 guys in the party who asked me out."

Jake sat there for awhile then he wobbled his head in doubt, "I can't believe it. I lost."

I giggled at his facial reaction, he looked like he lost the most precious game in the world, "Go home Jacob."

I looked at my wristwatch. It was 2:00am.

I slapped my forehead and murmured at myself, "I'm so dead"

He huffed in annoyance, "I was defeated by a girl"

"Get over it and get out. I need to go. Charlie is gonna kill me."

Jacob walked out and stood by the window, facing me, "I guess you won and I can't remodel the car. Oh well."

_That was quick._ I thought sarcastically.

_Guys just don't accept failure easily._

He smiled and backed, "See yah later and when I see you, I'll ask what the hell caused you to cry earlier."

I tensed when I remembered that that was about Edward.

I gulped the bile rising in my throat and waved at him, "Goodnight Jake."

And with that I drove home, with the feeling of grief and pain that I tried to forget all day.

~END OF CHAPTER 4~


	5. Weekends

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_**Outcast**_

Chapter 5:

Weekends

**BPOV(Bella's Point of View)  
~~italized sentences are Bella's thoughts~~  
**  
_I am dead._I thought nervously as I enter our house.

_Maybe I can sneak past Charlie. _I told myself when I walked past the living room.

"BELLA?" Charlie said my name fumingly.

_Or maybe not._

"Dad?" I squeaked while I turned around and marched in the living room.

I looked down at my feet when I was inside and waited for the shouting to begin.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Um, dad, I was with Jacob. The party ended quite late so I got home here late too."

"LATE? IT'S 2:13 AM. DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS WORRIED SICK? I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE HOME HOURS AGO."

"Yes, dad, I know but…"

"NO BUTS. YOU ARE, FROM NOW ON, NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT OF THE HOUSE EXCEPT IF YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL. YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE HIGH SCHOOL LIFE."

_What?_

I looked up swiftly and I regret it because I saw my dad's face red with anger and he was looking at me with bloodshot eyes,  
"WHAT? NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PROHIBIT ME." I shouted back, my fury rising.

_It's my life I don't want anyone else ordering me to do stuff anymore. I'm not gonna stand around be like a maid again. I'm sick of being told what to do.  
_  
"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO THAT BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU'RE LIVING IN MY HOUSE. AND IN MY HOUSE IT'S MY RULES."

_If that's how it'll be, then there's only one thing to suggest. _

I squeezed my eyes tightly so that the tears welling up in my eyes won't fall, "NO! IT'S MY EFFING LIFE, NOT YOURS. AND IF YOU'RE BASING IT THAT WAY, THEN THE ONLY RIGHT THING TO DO IS LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER EVER COME BACK." I spat, not filtering my words.

I opened my eyes and saw his brown irises widened and there was a long pause.

I took my face in my hands and let the tears spill down my face.

_Why? Oh, why do I need to cry every time I'm angry or upset? I hate this part of me. Come on. I'm on the role here. I should be standing and giving my father some challenging stares not crying my eye sockets out._

After what seems like a whole two minutes of standing, me crying and thinking over things, Charlie approached me.

He rubbed my back, "Bells. Hey. Calm down. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those things. Don't go. Don't leave me. I swear I'm really sorry."

It took me awhile to calm down and took my hands off my face, "It's okay." My monotone remark proves otherwise.

"I better go sleep now. Goodnight" I croaked and moved away from him.

"I'm so _so _sorry. Please forgive me." I heard him whisper as I climbed the stairs.

_That was tiring. I knew it was childish of me to not talk to him and I'm being such a brat but I've got to let him see that I do not need someone to boss me around again. However, I also understand that I should be punish and Charlie's right that I should have gone home hours ago or at least I should have called him or something. I totally see his side and agree with him yet I'm acting like a whiny bitch and disrespects him. Ugh. I should have taken the punishment and apologize. But I'll do it tomorrow, I had a long day, an very emotional one and I would love to let my mind drift away for a few hours._

I flopped down my bed and let my exhaustion make me unconscious. Even though usually I prevent sleeping when I'm deeply sad, because I'm sure that I'll have extremely vivid and horrifying nightmares, I didn't stop myself.

And as per usual, I got the worst nightmare of the history of nightmares...

* * *

_I was sitting in the couch of an all-too-familiar room. Suddenly, I heard the door slam and the man that I despise the most walked in._

"_What's up, Bella? Missed me?" He ended it with a wicked laugh._

_I cringed. I tried to stand up and run away from here but my body didn't move an inch. I opened my mouth to yelp for help but I have no voice._

"_You still looked like the sexy yet vicious girl I know." His sadistic smile appeared on his face as he walked ridiculously slowly towards me._

_I panicked then my mouth opened to let out a piercing shriek._

"_Oh, don't scream. I won't do anything undeserving to you" He smirk, "And when I say deserving things to do to you, one will be _**killing **_you"_

_I felt my eyes widen as he walked a few meters closer to me._

_Just then I heard the door slam again._

_'I hope it's someone that can help me get the hell out of this place' I shouted that statement in my mind.  
_  
_Both of our heads snapped up at the entrance, me anticipating who'll stroll through the threshold. _

_I sighed in relief that it was, _Edward.

_Edward entered the room with a box of popcorn._

_I furrowed my brows while _he_ chuckled excitingly._

_Why would Edward bring popcorn?_

"_Well. Well. Well. Eddie-boy, it is nice of you to join the reunion party. You are more than welcome to watch. And I absolutely love those buttered popcorn. I'd dig in later after this."_

_Realization hit me; Edward is not going to save me but he will stay and observe what _he_'ll do to me._

_Edward took a seat at the armchair across of me and behind _him_, looking distracted and blank, as I stared at him pleadingly._

"_Help me" I said with a weak voice._

_Edward's face was void of any emotions while he was staring at the wall behind me and eating a mouthful of popcorn._

"_Hey, Bells. Let's get started. Shall we?" I looked back at his face, terrified._

_He was in front of me with a butcher knife, in the right hand and a chainsaw, in the left._

_'Where did _those _come from? I swear I didn't saw them until now.' I thought with fright._

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. If you didn't disobey me and if you just followed my orders, then I will not do this to you. You were a fast learner but you didn't listen. We could have been unstoppable." He said feigned with deep disappointment._

_I turned my head back to Edward while I heard the sound of chainsaw, rumbling in life._

_Edward looked at me straight in the eyes, his green irises not giving any feelings, and shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sit up abruptly.

I sighed in relief, "That was just a dream. It was all only a dream."

My door opened and Charlie's head popped out in the side, "Bells? Are you alright? I heard screaming…"He trailed off when he scrutinized my face and saw beads of sweat and tears in my cheeks.

He sat down in the end of my bed while I rubbed my face using my hands.

"You had a bad dream" He didn't say it like a question, more like of a statement.

_I knew he'll see right through me if I had a nightmare because of my past that until now haunts the bejabers out of me._

I nodded, wiping my face again with my clammy hands.

"What was it about?"

I gazed down my lap, "Um, it was about _him_"

_It's better not telling my father about Edward being there and not saving me so that he'll not freak out and do stuff that's over the top._

He sighed in understanding, "He will not and could not come here and kidnap you. He is in jail. You won't be seeing him ever again."

_I know that. But my nightmares still scares the hell out of me. My mind keeps on reminding me about my past life. __I can't really help it, dad._

Charlie scooted closer to me, "Bells, look at me"

I cautiously lifted my head and found my dad's face full of concern and sincerity different from his reaction a couple of hours ago.

"No one will harm you, no one"

_You can't really affirm that, Charlie. There might be someone out there that may have a grudge on me or something. _

I tried to give him a smile but I think it went out for a grimace.

"And by the way, the things that I said to you last night aren't reasonable and I'm ashamed I even told them to you. I only shouted those because of me worrying for you not coming home. And the last time that happened was when you were almost…" He trailed off,

I nodded in understanding, "But if you should give me punishments or anything. It's fine. I totally get you. I deserve the shit."

"Um, a decrease of your allowance is okay. No need for grounding you. It was only a day and you didn't do anything wrong. And I trust you."

I gave him a short nod.

"Well, Its 6:03 am and I'm off to Billy's, we're going to have a fishing trip again. And if you want to join me, just tell me but if you want to go to Jacob or Angela for the rest of the day, it's okay with me."

_It's 6:03? Whoa. I slept roughly 4 hours yet I'm not tired at all, must be because of that goddamn nightmare making me awake and alert. _

"Thanks dad. And I'm sorry." I said.

"No problem and no need for your sorry."

I paused for a moment, thinking of where I'm going to stay for the day to send my head out of the terrifying dream for awhile, "Hmm…Dad, I think I'll head out to Angela's today."

"Okay. Take care, Honey. Lock the door when you go out. Bye." He patted my head and walked through the door.

When I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway, I took my phone from the bedside and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello, Bells! What's up?" Angela answered, voice full of happiness and joy.

_And I'm going to ruin it. _I thought grudgingly.

I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes with my free hand, "Good Morning, Angela. How are you?"

I heard shuffling and a worried voice in the speaker, "Bella? Why were you crying? Is everything ok?"

I furrowed my brows, "How did you know I was crying?"

"Duh, you're my best friend. I know your voice when you're crying or when you cried. Heck! I think I even know yourself more than you know you."

"Yeah. Okay, I can't argue with that. Um, if you don't mind, can I stay there for awhile?"

"Sure, the rest of my family's out celebrating and Ben's still asleep. So I'm alone, a bit bored and craves the company of a friend. Come on over and let's talk about this thing that made you upset."

I gave out a soft chuckle, "See you in a few but I can't guarantee that I'll talk about it."

Her mischievous laugh made an appearance, "We'll see about that. See yah soon!"

I hung up and prepared to go to Angela's house.

After several minutes of me, changing clothes, rubbing my -_still puffy_- eyes, taking a bath, and driving to their house, I was now inside Angela's room, waiting for her to come upstairs with a movie to load in her small TV and beverages and a few snacks.

Technically, Angela offered to bring popcorn but I vehemently refused when I remembered Edward was eating popcorn in my terrifying nightmare.

I shuddered as I recalled the _nightmare_.

Some might think the nightmare itself is ridiculous but for me it isn't because _he _was in it, trying to finish what should have been done a long time ago and that Edward was there, not caring about me at all, which is true in real life and it made me feel a lot scared and sad.

Just then, the door opened and Angela walked in, carrying a tray full of snacks and two cans of sodas.

I scrunched up my nose, "Where's the DVD?" I asked, seeing that she doesn't have it with her.

She put down the tray on the small table in front of where I'm seating at, which is where queen-sized bed is located, "It's somewhere around here. We'd watch it later though. And when I mean later, I mean after you tell me what's wrong."

_Please let's not talk about that._

I shook my head, "I like to watch it now."

Angela huffed and sat next to me, "Bella, I know you're stalling by pretending to like to watch the movie so that you'll have time to postpone the 'talk to Angie about my problem' time. We've done this a million times, Bells, so I know your 'play for time' or 'delay the storytelling time' moves."

I grunted, "I don't want to tell you about the nightmare"

"What nightmare?"

_Ugh. My stupid big mouth._

I bit my lip, knowing Angela will start shouting my full name and her orders for me to say something.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

_And there's the infamous full-name-calling-signalling-extensive-want-to-know sign._

I closed my eyes and put my hands to my ears, preparing for the accustomed way Angela would do when this thing happens.

"COME ON! ISABELLA?"

I pressed my hands harder to my ears since her scolding voice still sounded too loud.

"ARGH, STOP BEING STUBBORN AND TELL. ME. NOW!"

When I didn't utter any sound at all, she yelled again, "BELLAAA! STOP BEING _SO _CHILDISH! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TALK TO ME, THEN I'LL GO TO EDWARD'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW. AND FYI, I KNOW THEIR HOUSE BECAUSE OF ALICE."

My eyes widened in shock and I removed my hands from my ears, "WHAT? No. No. NO. Alright, I'll talk to you; just don't go to the Cullen's house"

With her state right now, I know Angela is serious when she said things like that. But I know this stuff happens only when Charlie calls her or something. Regarding, Charlie's approval on me going to Angela's, he might have said what happened last night and this morning. However, remembering the last time I ignored her request, all hell broke loose and I was snubbed by the whole school, except Angela and Ben. Though, it was just about me not telling her my crush but I don't regret what she did since if Angie didn't do that, I'd still have a crush on the self-centered, obnoxious and egotistic jerk who has the name of _Mike Newton_. Yeah, I know it sounds weird that I _had _a crush for him but, hey, it's gone because I'm disgusted with him now and forever.

She smirked smugly, "Good. Now, begin"

I gulped.

I told her the nightmare, exception of _him _being there, just the 'Edward didn't save me from the monster' part.

Remembering that he doesn't care about me made my eyes water.

Angie hugged me and patted my back, "It's going to be okay, sweetie. It was only a dream."

I nodded to her shoulder and sniffed.

_What is it with my crying spree?_

She pulled away and fetched tissues for me to wipe the tears away, "Here," She handed me the tissues and I started to dab them to my tear-stained cheeks, "let's watch the movie and eat."

As Angela said this, she grabbed a DVD hidden under her pillow and put it in the player.

When my tears where off of my face the TV was on and a movie, I don't recognize, flashed to the screen.

All throughout the movie, I sniffed to myself and stared at the TV screen absentmindedly, not really knowing or caring what was going on, and a few times, Angie would give me a worried look. I wouldn't blame her though, I must have looked like hell.

During the end of the movie, which is the credits, Ben called Angela, telling her that 'I need your loving touch'. That's his words not mine. That was the cue for me to leave.

_I do not need to hear nor see any affection or love emanating from anyone because it'll make me feel worse. _

Thus, now, I'm standing at the front desk of the Forks Library.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan, What can I do for you, today?"

I gave Ms. Woods a small smile and replied, "Hello Ma'am. It's nice to see you again. Um, I actually don't know what I'm doing here but if there are books of my favorite authors that arrived I'd be glad to read or borrow them."

Ms. Woods knows my favorite authors because I've come back here few times to buy or borrow books for my favorites' book pages and covers where literally falling apart by massive usage.

She stood up and checked some papers at her drawer, "Hmm… It seems that there are new books and I suppose that some might arrive next month but I know for sure they aren't from any of your favorites. I'm sorry dear."

She sat down again and fixed her eyeglasses, "Though, honestly, I think that in my 55 years of my life, you have the greatest choice of books of the generation today. Modern youth of this time love to read erotic contents. And seeing someone that likes a lot of amazing classical books is heartwarming."

I blushed and nodded, "Thank you."

_What can I do now? I need to keep my head distracted for awhile._

Ms. Woods interrupted my reverie by asking the question I've heard a lot of times, "Are you okay?"

My usual response to that was, 'Yeah, I'm fine' but something in me trusted Ms. Woods that she'd never tell anyone about what I was about to say.

I cleared my throat and sat at the chair in the side of the desk, "I do have a dilemma. And it's about a boy."

I didn't tell her about '_the incident_', knowing that she'll give me sympathetic looks that I hate so much.

Her face showed understanding, "Ah, I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

_I guess it's alright. There's nothing I'll lose anyway._

I sighed, "Yes. I do need someone to talk to because I'm confused."

"Confused?"

"Well, there's this guy and I just know him for a …" I told her of how I met Edward and what I felt on my Biology class.

"Hmm… I can't tell you what you should do but I could only say that be cautious and use your heart and mind at this, Ms. Swan."

I nodded, "Thank you the advice and for listening, Ms. Woods." I glanced at the wall clock, _12:24pm_.

_Where did the time go by? _

"I got to go now. I need to eat lunch and my dad's probably home already. Good bye Ms. Woods."

"Good bye to you too, dear"

I waved goodbye and turn back to the door.

_Hmm...Maybe I will follow my heart and think with carefulness._

~END OF CHAPTER 5~


	6. One Week After

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT; **

_**Outcast**_

* * *

Chapter 6: One Week After.

**BPOV**

"May I be excused on this sleepover and shopping trip, Ali?" I asked sweetly.

Alice shook her head in disapproval, "No way. It's only fair you do come since you denied our invitation in going with us in a shopping trip a week ago."

"Come on! Please?" I pleaded with her, using the signature Cullen pout.

The Cullen pout is the ultimate weapon for making your parents agree with you and making your friends agree with you too but I think it works on everyone in this universe.

And I've seen them use it to their adopted Mom and Dad, Esme and Carlisle, and it works every time.

And the people I'm pertaining to are Alice, Rosalie – Yeah, we've became friends because of the previous days I spend with Alice and Angela in the Cullen table (I don't even know why the students named their table.) and there are other reasons too- Jasper – I knew a few about him but we're not that close - Emmett – He is like a big brother to me but with scary muscles and biceps – and Edward – I still don't know what he is to me and what I am to him but I guess, you can call us 'friends'–.

Unfortunately, Alice knows the Cullen pout and is a persuasive, hyperactive and shopaholic girl, "Ha. Ha. Ha. You won't get me to say yes to you, Bells. I know that pout and I can avoid the temptation."

I snuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms.

"Come on, Bells. We are going to have fun. And I won't let our little pixie here, go overboard." Rosalie said firmly.

With what Rosalie said, I sighed and nodded again, "Fine. I'll take your word, Rose. I will come and attend your sleepover."

Ali raised her eyebrow at me, "And?"

I huffed and muttered, "And shopping trip"

Rosalie smiled happily at me.

I smiled back and trusted her. Since she told me an occurrence about herself, the one with what happened to her when she runaway from her adopted family because she thought that she was a burden to them. And yeah, that sounded irresponsible and reckless but it has a good side in it because in that span of time, exactly 3 days (she was 13), she met Emmett, (he was 13), who was a homeless child in the outskirts of Chicago and he talked some sense to her, resulting Rose going home with Emmett. I don't want to go in details of the story given that it consists of someone almost being raped and someone almost being mulled by a bear too.

And there is one more reason I have faith in her. It is because she knows I have a crush on Edward. And maybe, she'll tell something about it when I refused.

And, yes, once again, I listened to Ms. Woods' advice that I follow what my heart tells me to do.

Well, I _kinda_ followed my heart because I just convinced myself –and Rosalie and Angela (Alice doesn't know about this but I bet she has a suspicion)- that I have crush on Edward but in real life, I sorta have an infatuation with him. I don't know why or how this happened but I do know that I'm not infatuated in him in a way I want to stalk him, more like, I just want to touch his hands, talk to him or kiss his lips.

Alice squealed, causing me to go back to reality, and clapped her hands, "Yipee! Bella's coming!"

Angela rolled her eyes, "You do know that Bella agreed to come yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. Actually, she approved to go since the day she said no to your shopping trip with Rose, a week ago."

I sighed, _a week ago_, is that how long I've known the Cullens?

It all seems that I've known them longer than that.

"Hey. You girls better go to Port Angeles if you want to go home early." Jasper reminded us, Emmett and Edward nodding and agreeing with Jasper

"Yeah, we should go." Angela said.

"But I got to go home first to get my stuff." I said.

"Oh, Okay. I'll come with you to get my things too. Rose and Ali, meet you at your house in an hour. Ben, you will follow me in the god-awful truck of Bella's"

"Why do you need to come with me anyway?" I asked Angie.

But she wasn't the one who answered my question; it was the velvety voice of the Greek God

"Because, they want to make sure that your precious rusty car would take you home and not breakdown while you're at it."

Edward smiled victoriously at me as Jasper, Emmett, and Ben guffawed while Alice, Rosalie and Angela giggled.

I frowned, "She is not _that _bad. You guys are mean, especially you Eddie"

"Don't call me Eddie and actually, Bella, she is _that _bad." The perfection teased.

"Here we go again." I heard Emmett whisper.

"No, she isn't!" I shouted and walked up to Edward.

"She is!"

"She is NOT!"

"She is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"She. Is. Junk."

"She. Is. NOT. Junk." I screamed and looked him in the eye, playfully glaring at his eyes which are dancing with amusement and joy.

The people around me, namely, Rose, Ali, Angie, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Edward, laughed again.

I huffed, "Whatever."

I held up my chin and went to my truck.

Angela and Ben, still laughing from Edward and I's infamous 'tease-Bella-about-her-old-and-ancient-truck' fighting, walked behind me.

"Bells, you can drop her to at my house. Angela has clothes and some of her things there so there's no problem." Ben uttered with a hint of chuckle in the end of his statement.

I nodded, ignoring the chuckle, and unlocked my door.

/\/\++/\/\

Ben's car stopped outside the Cullen Mansion, beside mine.

I went out and slung my bag over my shoulders.

And then it struck me…

"Hey. Wait a minute." I said to Ben and Angela as they load the bags off of Ben's car.

Angie turned to look at me, "What? Did you forget something at your house?"

I shook my head, "No. But I was wondering why Ben is with us?"

Angela's confused face turned into a mischievous one, "Oh. Well, you see…"

Ben laughed and continued Angela's sentence, "we can't tell you. Because we know you'll find it out eventually."

I raised my eyebrows at them suspiciously.

Angie grinned and brought her bag with Ben at her side, bringing a small backpack too.

I tore my eyes away from them when I heard the load scream of excitement of the one and only, Alice Cullen.

"Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh MY gosh, you're here!"

"Oh, hello my dears" Esme greeted us while standing in the doorway beside the bouncing Alice.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen" I waved and smiled,

"No. Please call me Esme. You've been here a lot of times and I already think you're a daughter to me." Esme smiled back genuinely.

I walked towards them and stopped at the front of Esme, "You don't know how much that means to me, Esme" I uttered out sincerely.

She opened her arms as if I was a long lost child of hers and I gladly hugged her.

Alice, Angela and I think Ben too, mumbled a loud and adoring "Awww…"

I smiled given that I longed for someone to be my mother, even though I do have a true mother. She wasn't the parent in our relationship since then when I was a child I tried to feed myself whenever she wasn't around and until know I'm the one she talks to or goes to whenever she has problems. But Renee is a good mother too but I wished that for once I would feel how a daughter should be treated.

After a few more seconds, Esme and I pulled away and grinned at each other.

"What's up; guys and gals? What's with the 'Aww'?" Emmett's voice full of curiousity,

"Way to go and ruin the moment, Em." Jasper scolded and I heard a smack. I think Jasper slapped Emmett's nape.

I looked behind Esme and laughed at what I saw, Emmett rubbing the back of his neck and Jasper furrowing his brows at him.

Esme glanced at them to which resulted all of us chuckling.

Alice closed the door and led us to the living room where Rosalie was seated at one of the long couches.

"Hello Angela, Ben and Bella." Rosalie acknowledged us.

I sat down next to her and noticed something missing, "Where's Edward?" I blurted out.

I blushed and looked down, "I mean; where are Dr. Cullen and Edward?"

Angela covered her mouth to stop the giggle of amusement and sat at Ben's lap whom is sitting at the armchair.

"Edward's at the supermarket, buying junk food." Emmett said as he sat at the other side of Rosalie.

"And he'll be back in a couple of minutes." Jasper added, dragging Alice by hand and sitting at the loveseat.

"Carlisle's at the hospital and in a few minutes he'll pick Esme up." Alice answered too.

"Why?" Ben asked,

"Duh, they shouldn't be here while we're going to have a sleepover." Alice stated obviously.

My eyes widened in realization, "What? You've got to be kidding me."

Angela smiled, "Yep. The guys are a part of the sleepover."

Rosalie winked at me, "So that there will be much fun."

I bit my lip, _Ugh; these girls are E-V-I-L!_

Alice checked her watch, "OMG! We've got to go. Come on."

Alice, Rosalie, and Angela stood up swiftly while I stood up reluctantly with a frown.

"I hate this day" I muttered under my breath.

"HEY! I heard that. You. Will. Have. Fun." Alice exclaimed excitingly.

/\/\++/\/\

The ride to Port Angeles was short because of Alice's crazy fast driving skills and was filled with joyful and happy songs because of Rosalie; honestly I never thought Rosalie would be like that kind of girl.

When we arrived at the mall, they attacked and dragged me to stores. Alice shoved a lot of shirts or dresses to me, Angela gave me jeans or shorts and Rosalie literally threw shoes at me; and worse is that, instead those things were theirs, they insist that _I_ try it on because they'll buy it for _me_.

I know I sound like a drama queen but I do hate shopping, albeit that I _used _to shop _a lot _because of my ex-boyfri…

Okay, now is not the time to go back to 'the incident' and my _horrible past_.

After the nerve-racking shopping trip we drove home with the truck full of shopping bags and shoe boxes.

And right now, we were at the front of the Cullen mansion, ready to go in and spend the rest of the night with the _boys _and with silly dares, manicures and pedicures and by the way without our parents to stalk our every move.


	7. Inside His Room

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT; **

_**Outcast**_

Chapter 7: Inside his room

**BPOV**

I followed the girls inside with a handful of shopping bags and my backpack.

The door opened, revealing the almighty perfection of a guy.

"Hi Ali, Rose, Angie and Bella, You girls need my help?"

"Nah, we're fine but, wait, I think Bella needs some help." Rosalie said as Angela glanced at me knowingly.

"Okay. Hand me those." Edward walked towards me and reached for the shopping bags.

I handed him the bags full of clothing that I swear I won't wear and walked behind the girls and close to Edward.

I bit my lip, _what should I say to him? _

"Um, how was your day?" he asked while we walked to the living room.

"It was fine besides the terrifying time I spent shopping."

"Terrifying?"

"Well, for me it is."

"Really? Most of girls love shopping for clothes and other girl stuff but you don't?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't. And I'm not like most of girls. I'm the weird girl type."

"No, you're not. You're the intelligent and beautiful girl type."

I blushed and looked down, stopping on the entryway of the living room, where the others were talking to each other inside and not noticing us standing.

"Um, I do think you're wrong. I'm not intelligent and I'm certainly not beautiful."

"Based on my observations, that _is _true. And if you do want to argue then let's go upstairs since I don't want my siblings to now I described you as that because we both know we'll get teased."

"Yes, I agree with you."

We walked to the staircase silently as to not attract attention and given that they we're all too engrossed in what Alice was telling them about. They were oblivious of the fact that we were gone to Edward's bedroom or wherever we were going to.

As I suspected though, we were in front of a room I never been into before. I've been in Alice's, Rosalie's even in Jasper's, Emmett's and Esme's and Carlisle rooms but I never have gone inside this room. I heard it was freakishly big because Esme insisted that Edward have the biggest room for him to have a musical instrument in there. The instrument that Esme was talking about was unknown to me but I guess the Cullen adopted kids were not allowed to utter about it since Edward gives stern looks when the phrase, 'the soft and magical music instrument' was mentioned to him.

To confirm my first presumption of where we were going, Edward turned to look at me and started, "Okay. I'm actually nervous about this. I know that we have conversations here and there but I think that I want to talk to you more. No, scratch that, I _feel _that I want to talk to you more. We have our crazy banters but I want to know more about you. And if you don't mind, do not tell anyone in what you see in the room because the only people who've been there were me, Esme and Carlisle, not many people go inside. And quite frankly, you are the first girl that I invited in since Esme and Carlisle were obliged to come here every now and then. And the things that can be found in my room are sentimental and have stories behind each item."

I smiled at him, "I've never met a guy be nervous to invite a girl in his room. And it is nice to know you want to know me better, unlike any guys here in town that just requests girls to come in their rooms to…you know…and I would do what you say that I won't tell anyone about what's inside there. And I might add that it is strange to think that there is a boy like you who owns things that means to him so much"

He grinned, his crooked smile and opened the door.

"Wow" I muttered as I take in the room.

I entered and looked around.

(**Author's Note: I don't know how Edward's room should look like so if someone does then send a message to me. But for now, just imagine an awesome bachelor type room for Edward but with sentimental things he owns.**)

In the corner of the wide room, there was a black grand piano.

I dropped my bag on the ground and discreetly ran to it. When I was near the piano, I stared at it in awe. It was my childhood dream to own a grand piano and to know how to play but since we don't have much money I didn't get the chance to learn and own one.

Seeing this is like I was a child again, gazing at the sleek black instrument.

"This is cool." I said as I sat down the soft leather chair.

"Do you play?" I jumped in shock as I heard his voice near me.

I put my hands in my heart and looked at him, "You scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled, "It was your fault."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "My fault?"

"You were so distracted by looking at my piano."

I cracked a smile, "Well, I can't blame myself."

He smiled, "Going back to my question, do you play?"

I shook my head, "No. But once it was my dream to possess one and know how to play."

"Oh. Then, hearing this, means that you don't think men that know and love playing the piano are boring."

I nodded, "I do think that men that know and love playing it are expressive and soulful since when you press you fingers in the keys you pour your mind and heart in focus and let your emotions guide you."

"You, Bella Swan, have an interesting mind and a different perceptive of things."

"Is it good different or bad different?"

"Good different."

I blushed at his answer.

"So, do you want to hear me play?" He asked, changing the topic quite easily.

"Of course, I'd love to hear you play." I replied back with my fading red cheeks.

I scooted and patted the space beside me.

He dropped the shopping bags on where I dumped my bag, which is actually located at the middle of his room.

I remembered my rude action and blushed again, "I'm sorry. I put my bag there. Here I should get it."

I started to stand up but he flawlessly sat down and pulled me down.

"No, it's okay. Just sit and feel comfortable." Edward said as he leaned slightly towards the piano.

I nodded and watched as his hands glide gracefully from side to side, creating a blissful and soft tune.

I was so enchanted by the melody that I let my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When the last key was done I straightened up in my seat and stared at my lap, flushing red in embarrassment for what I did.

"That was Esme's favorite. Do you like it?"

I nodded timidly and hid under my hair.

Edward lifted my chin with his index finger and looked me in the eyes, "No need to be ashamed of doing that."

'_Maybe my dream wasn't true. Maybe he had been fond of my presence. Maybe he is somewhat happy with me. Maybe he likes me. Or maybe he have an infatuation for me like mine for him._' Those were the thoughts that were nagging me in my mind.

He leaned in closer to me and I noticed that our faces were just a few inches apart. My heart thudded with the close proximity.

When he muttered the rest of his statement I knew I'd be a puddle of goo in the floor, "And truthfully I enjoyed it."

Just as I was to lean in a little bit more so that our lips were a good one inch apart a loud knock erupted from the door.

I scrambled and stood up awkwardly while Edward slowly stood up too.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"No need to say, sorry because I truthfully like it." He whispered at me and looked at my eyes.

I stared at him for a second and walked in front of him.

He hugged me and I squeezed him back.

I buried my head in his chest and washed myself in his lovely scent.

Again, a loud knock ruined the moment.

Edward pulled away, grinning ear to ear and I, too, smiled widely because of the hug we shared since it was really rare to hug each other given that we always tease one another.

"Coming" He said in a happy voice.

The door opened a little bit that Edward's head was the only thing seen and the rest of his body and room hidden behind, well, considering I'm also here, then I'm hidden too.

"Edward. Did you see Bella somewhere? I can't find her anywhere in the house." Alice exclaimed worriedly.

My eyes widened as I recalled that we were supposed to be with them downstairs and that we were supposed to be attending the sleepover.

I slapped my forehead and gawk at Edward's head.

_Will he tell Ali that I'm in his room? _I thought anxiously because they will all think wrong things when they all knew I was here.

I grabbed my bag and tiptoed towards Edward while he answers Alice's question.

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she's outside, getting fresh air because that was what she said after she told me that your shopping trip was exhausting and a real torture to her." His voice mumbled with a teasing edge.

I glared at the back of his head, _how dare he tell Alice that? Now I'll have to come to every single trip the girls will plan._

To confirm my thoughts Alice murmured, "She will pay for saying that. From then on, Bella will come to every trip we'll have including the one we'll have in Paris."

He chuckled while I groaned quietly, "Well, I'll see you downstairs in a sec."

"Yeah, 'Kay" Alice's footsteps faded and Edward closed the door.

I waited for him to face me before I talk.

And when he did I started shout-whispering, "Why did you told Alice of what I said?"

"I wanted to-"

"What? Wanted to see me in pain?"

"I don't want to see you in pain."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I want to see your cute face when you're angry" He said sincerely.

I blinked and stared at him in surprise.

As I replayed what he said, my memories came rushing back when one man once said I had a 'cute' face whenever I'm mad. I held my tears while I remembered why I shouldn't be close to a guy because he'll break your heart and do something that you never thought he will do or had done.

I wiped my tears that I just noticed and told Edward, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have a past that I know will freak you out. I'm sorry this can't work out."

I walked past him and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

**(Deep narrator voice of commercials)**

**What will happen next? Will Bella never talk to Edward again? Or will Edward just stand there in shock as he watches Bella go? And who is the mystery guy that keeps intruding on Bella's thoughts? Stay tuned to know the answers.**

**Hahaha..Another cliffy? I'm evil! But one question:**

**Do you love the chapter?**

**By the way, I accept constructive criticism so if you have suggestions, send a message or drop off a review. **

**-Jam xxx**


End file.
